


Paris Protectors

by Emily_Cheese



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila is Hawk moth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is mostly about some ocs of mine, this is a next gen fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Cheese/pseuds/Emily_Cheese
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are adults and know each other’s identities. Marinette and Adrien give up their miraculouses since Hawk Moth has seemed to have given up.A few years after the disappearance of Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the other heroes, a new Hawk Moth reveals themselves. Now, Marinette must find new heroes to battle evil...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1





	1. Akuma

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Both detransformed and Marinette gave a cookie to her kwami, Tikki, as Adrien gave a piece of camembert to his kwami, Plagg.  
“Well, Bugaboo!” Adrien said. “Today was interesting,”  
“It was just Mr. Pigeon again, Kitty,” Marinette said. “He’s getting pretty old by the way,”  
“We’re growing up too, Milady,” Adrien said. “We’ll be going to college soon,”  
“I know,” Marinette said. Adrien smiled and kissed Marinette’s nose.  
“Good night, Bugaboo!” Adrien said.   
“See you, Sugarcube!” Plagg said to Tikki. Tikki and Marinette said good night and Marinette went down to her room while Adrien transformed again and leaped away into the cool Paris night.  
Marinette loved that boy. She still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. Well, Ladybug and Chat Noir were dating but Marinette and Adrien couldn't yet so that nobody suspected the two of them. Marinette smiled as she laid down in bed and fell asleep. 

Zeke Lahiffe woke up and picked up his phone, turning on some music as he put his earbuds in his ears, and got ready. Zeke had tan skin, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He wore a white t-shirt, jeans, high tops, black-rimmed glasses, and his father’s red hat. Zeke was the son of Alya and Nino Lahiffe. Zeke went to the stairway and slid down the banister.  
“Zeke!” Alya cried as Zeke hopped off the banister and landed in front of his mother.  
“Hey, mom!” Zeke said. Zeke’s father, Nino, walked over and pulled the rim of Zeke’s hat down over his son’s eyes. “Dad!” Zeke laughed.  
“Hey, bro!” Zeke’s twin sister, Vivian, said as she finished her breakfast and put her dishes in the sink. Vivian looked similar to Zeke except she had long hair that she put up in a ponytail. She wore a white tank top, slightly ripped blue jeans, black-rimmed cat-eye glasses, black sneakers, and her mother’s old flannel shirt tied around her waist.  
“Hey, Viv,” Zeke said.   
“Hurry up, kids,” Alya said. “It's your first day of school!”  
“We know!” Vivian said. “Come on, bro!” Zeke nodded and grabbed his backpack. Nino put the twins’ lunches into their bags and patted the two on their backs.  
“Let's go!” Nino said. The family left the house and started the walk to school.  
On their way, the Lahiffes ran into their friends, the Agrestes.   
“Hey, girl!” Alya said, hugging Marinette.  
“Hey, Alya!” Marinette said.  
“Dude!” Nino said, high-fiving Adrien.  
“Nino!” Adrien said. “How are you guys?”  
“We’re good!” Nino said. “How about you? Didn't you guys just get back from London?”  
“Yeah,” Adrien said. “We were visiting my father and Natalie,”   
“How are they?” Alya asked.  
“Gabriel still doesn't like me,” Marinette said. “I don't know why,”  
“Hey...where’s your daughter?” Alya asked. A little girl peeked out from behind Marinette. The girl had dark hair, green eyes, and light skin. She wore a light pink dress, black shoes, and a pink headband. Marinette smiled.  
“Come on, Reyna,” Marinette said. “It's Auntie Alya!”  
“Hey,” Alya knelt down and smiled. Reyna Agreste hid behind her mother again. Marinette sighed. Adrien scooped Reyna into his arms and she giggled.  
“She’s cute,” Nino said.  
“Thanks!” Adrien said. “Just like her mother!” Marinette blushed slightly.  
“Adrien!” Marinette said. Adrien laughed.  
“Sorry, sweetheart! But it's true!” Adrien laughed. Alya chuckled and she and Nino took the twins to school.

Zeke looked around the classroom. His sister already had friends and she was laughing and talking happily.  
“Woah!” Zeke looked up right as a girl barreled into him.  
“Woah!” Zeke said as he and the girl tumbled to the ground.   
“Sorry!” the girl said. She got up and dusted herself off, offering a hand to Zeke. He took her hand and she helped lift him off the ground. The girl had light skin, long faded pinkish-purple hair, and blue eyes. She wore a faded pink hoodie, black pants, and tennis shoes with wheels that seemed to retract into the shoes.   
“It's okay,” Zeke said. “I was wondering when something interesting was going to happen!” he and the girl laughed.  
“I’m Kara,” the girl said.  
“Zeke,” Zeke said. The two shook hands. The teacher walked in.  
“Alright, everyone! Please go to your seats and we can begin class!”

Marinette hummed as she worked on her fashion sketches. Just then, Adrien walked into her studio, a frown on his face. Marinette looked up and saw her husband’s expression.  
“What’s wrong?” Marinette asked.  
“Look,” Adrien said. He showed her his phone where a news report was pulled up.  
“I’m Manon Chamack and there appears to be the first Akuma villain in years,” the reporter said. Marinette frowned.  
“Adrien, we can't,” Marinette said.  
“Then let’s find someone who can!” Adrien said. “We can't just let this happen!”  
“I know,” Marinette said. She unlocked and opened a drawer on her desk and pulled out the Miracle Box. The red and black polka-dotted box that held the magical jewelry known as Miraculous. “You find one for Plagg,”  
“And you get one for Tikki,” Adrien said. Marinette kissed his cheek as the two took the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses out of the box. The two hurried off to find the next protectors of Paris.


	2. The Beetle and Lady Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette search for the next holders of the Miraculous.

Marinette looked around Paris. She heard the cries of citizens as the villain attacked. Marinette spotted a group of kids, some of whom she recognized, and went to them. Marinette accidentally tripped and her drawings and sketches fell out of her bag and went all over the ground.  
“Woah!” Zeke Lahiffe hurried over and helped Marinette gather her stuff. “Are you alright, Mrs. Agreste?”  
“Yes, thank you, Zeke,” Marinette said. She slipped the box containing the Ladybug Miraculous into Zeke’s pocket. Marinette smiled.  
“Did you hear about what's going on?” one kid asked.  
“There’s a villain!” another said.  
“Didn't our parents say there were superheroes?!” one girl asked. Marinette recognized her as Chloé’s daughter.  
“You kids should get home,” Marinette said. “Stay safe,”  
“Okay!” Zeke said. “See you later, Mrs. Agreste!”  
“Goodbye, Zeke!” Marinette called.

Adrien ran through the streets of Paris. He spotted the villain and the villain spotted him.  
“Adrien Agreste!” the villain said. “I am Doctor Plague! Prepare to feel my wrath!”  
“Watch out!” Adrien was knocked out of the villain’s blast. He looked at who had saved him and saw Kara. “Are you okay, Mr. Agreste?” Kara asked.  
“Yeah,” Adrien said. He slipped the box containing the Black Cat miraculous into Kara’s pocket. “Let’s get out of here,” Kara nodded and Adrien got her away from the villain.

Zeke got home and went to his room. He felt a weird bulge in his pocket and pulled a small box out of his pocket.  
“What the-” Zeke said. He opened the box and a bright light flew out of the box. The light faded and a small red bug-thing was levitating in front of Zeke. “What are you?!” Zeke asked.  
“I am a kwami, and my name is Tikki!” the creature said.  
“What’s a kwami?” Zeke asked.  
“I enable you to transform into a superhero!” Tikki said. Zeke looked at two earrings in the box. “And don’t worry. They’re clip-ons,” Tikki said. Zeke put the earrings in.  
“Okay, what now?” Zeke asked.  
“Just say ‘Tikki! Spots on!’ to transform!” Tikki said. “You also have a special power called Lucky Charm but once you use it, you only have a few minutes before you transform back to your civilian form. And nobody can know your identity!” Tikki said. Zeke nodded.  
“Okay…” Zeke said. “Tikki! Spots on!” in a flash of light, Zeke was in a red outfit with black spots. “Woah! Let's go!” Zeke flew out the window.

Kara got home and hurried to her room. She put her hand into her pocket and found a small box. She pulled out the box and opened it curiously. A bright light flashed and when it faded, a small cat creature was floating in front of Kara. Kara cried out in surprise and tripped backward. The cat-thing flew over to her.  
“What in the world are you?!” Kara cried, backing away from the creature.  
“Look, I'm a kwami. I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it? Good. And now, got anything to eat? I'm starving!” the creature said. “Plagg. Nice to meet you,”  
“Kara,” Kara said. Plagg flew around. “What kind of powers?”  
“All you gotta do is say ‘Plagg! Claws out!’ and you transform,” Plagg said.  
“Really?!” Kara said.  
“Yeah,” Plagg said. “But I need food,”  
“What kind?” Kara asked.  
“If you want to be able to transform into a superhero, then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend!” Plagg said. Kara sighed and opened her lunch box and pulled out half a sandwich.  
“Is camembert good?” Kara asked. Plagg’s eyes lit up and he flew over, grabbing the cheese and eating it in one bite.  
“Perfect!” Plagg said.  
“Great!” Kara said. “Plagg! Claws out!” In a flash of light, Kara transformed into a superhero in a black suit and a black mask. She grinned and flew out the window to fight the villain.

Zeke saw the villain and went to him.  
“Hey!” Zeke cried. The villain looked at him and smirked.  
“A new Ladybug?! What fun!” the villain laughed.  
“It's Beetle to you, crow face!” Zeke said.  
“Hey, Beetle!” a cat girl ran over. “I’m Lady Kitten! Wanna beat up this guy?!”  
“Absolutely!” Zeke, Beetle, said. The two fought the villain and finally cornered him.  
“Lucky Charm!” Beetle cried, throwing his yo-yo. An object appeared and fell out of the sky. Beetle caught it.  
“Is that a fishing rod?” Lady Kitten asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I think so,” Beetle said.  
“What do we do with this?!” Lady Kitten asked.  
“How should I-” Beetle paused, looking around. “I know what to do,”  
“Great!” Lady Kitten said.  
“I need you to keep this guy in one place!” Beetle said.  
“I can try, Bugboy!” Lady Kitten said. She ran at the villain. Beetle felt his cheeks heating up as he watched his new partner. The villain tried to blast her but she dodged him. Finally, Lady Kitten got the villain to stay still by getting behind him and using her stick to hold him in place.  
“Thanks!” Beetle said. He used the rod and hooked Doctor Plague’s mask, pulling it off his face. Lady Kitten grinned and let the villain go.  
“Cataclysm!” Lady Kitten cried, lunging for the mask. She touched it and the mask crumbled to dust. The villain turned back into his civilian form and a black butterfly flew out of the broken mask.  
“Oh no, you don’t!” Beetle cried, using his yo-yo to catch the butterfly. He tapped the surface of the yo-yo and a white butterfly flew out.  
“Buh-bye, butterfly!” Lady Kitten giggled. “One last thing to do!” she said, looking at Beetle. He nodded.  
“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!!” Beetle cried, throwing his rod into the air, repairing the damage done by the villain.  
“Yeet!” Lady Kitten laughed.  
“Hey!” Beetle laughed. “Really?!”  
“Yeah!” Lady Kitten laughed. She and Beetle looked to the civilian doctor before them. “Are you okay, sir?”  
“Y-Yes, thank you,” the man said.  
“What happened?” Beetle asked.  
“I-I was fired,” the doctor said.  
“Do you need a ride home?” Beetle asked. The doctor nodded.  
“I’ll take Doc here home,” Beetle said. Lady Kitten nodded as Beetle hurried off.  
“Well done,” Lady Kitten spun around. “We’re the Guardians of the Miraculous and we’re quite impressed, Kara,”


End file.
